This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members (e.g., chairs, sofas, loveseats, etc.) can include a leg rest that can be rotated between stowed and deployed positions. Such functionality is often a tradeoff with aesthetic design. That is, the aesthetic design options of such conventional motion furniture members are often limited to accommodate mechanisms that enable deploying and stowing the leg rest. Conventional recliner and leg rest mechanisms prohibit certain aesthetic design features and styles that are popular in modern stationary furniture members. The present disclosure provides furniture members that incorporate stowable ottoman assemblies that allow for desirable aesthetic design features that are not feasible with conventional leg rest mechanisms.